Thumping hearts
by Servania
Summary: Pologne ne comprend pas pourquoi il se sent aussi bizarre lorsqu'il est proche de Lituanie. Est-il malade? Pire, allergique à son meilleur ami? Que lui arrive-t-il? TRADUCTION


Coucou, tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui, je me lance dans la traduction avec un one-shot adorable écrit par Leech123. Attention c'est du LietPol à forte concentration de guimauve. La lecture excessive de ce texte peut entraîner du diabète, des caries, une hyper-glycémie intempestive, voir un fangasme.

Rien ne m'appartient, encore une fois, je crois qu'on a compris depuis le temps.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

- "LIEEEEEEEET!", hurla Pologne tandis qu'il déboulait dans le bureau de Lituanie, les yeux pleins de larmes et le visage complètement rouge.

- "P-Pologne? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives?"

Lituanie jaillit de sa chaise et courut vers son meilleur ami.

- "Liet... Je crois que je suis malade...", lâcha Feliks en faisant la moue, agrippant le satin de sa jupe rose pastel.

Toris lâcha un gloussement. "Il s'agite pour rien, encore une fois.", pensa-t-il. Il tendit la main et la posa sur le front de Feliks qui fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

- "Noooon, pas comme ça... Je me sens juste bizarre", dit-il, repoussant sans conviction la main de Lituanie.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- "Bizarre comment?"

Pologne soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- "Je crois que je suis allergique à toi."

Les sourcils de Toris se froncèrent davantage.

- "Allergique à moi?"

Pologne hocha la tête, le fixant d'un air terriblement mignon.

- "Hum! Je suis allergique à toi! Genre..."

Il s'interrompit et prit la main de Lituanie pour la presser contre sa poitrine. "BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM" son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante et la rougeur sur ses joues venait de prendre une teinte plus vive encore.

- "... Tu vois? C'est ce qui arrive quand je suis pas loin de toi."

Lituanie lâcha un nouveau rire.

- "Pologne, tu n'es pas allergique à moi, et tu n'es pas malade non plus."

Pologne pencha innocemment la tête sur le côté et lâcha sa main.

- "Est-ce que je vais avoir, genre, une attaque cardiaque?"

- "Non, Feliks. Rien ne cloche chez toi, c'est tout à fait normal."

Pologne eut l'air extrêmement confus.

- "Normal?... Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- "Tu comprendras, répondit Toris en souriant."

Feliks croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse au visage.

- "Tu sais ce qui m'arrive. Tor-tor, tu me le dis, s'il-te-plaît?"

Le dénommé "Tor-tor" réfléchit un instant.

- "Feliks, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un?"

Pologne secoua la tête.

- "Je crois que c'est le cas, maintenant."

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu.

- "Qui?"

Toris gloussa à nouveau.

- "Moi, à en juger par tes "symptômes"."

Le visage du polonais prit une teinte qui aurait put rivaliser avec celle de Romano lorsqu'il était petit. Il baissa le regard, agrippant sa chemise pour sentir le rythme infernal des battements de son cœur.

- "Genre... Aimer aimer? Ou juste aimer?"

Toris sourit doucement.

- "Je pense que tu devras le découvrir par toi-m..."

- "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

Toris s'interrompit, surpris par cette question si soudaine, avant de sourire dans un hochement de tête.

- "Oui."

Pologne se rembrunit immédiatement, frappa du pied parterre et croisa les bras.

- "NON, NON ET NON! Ce n'est PAS comme ça qu'un conte de fée fonctionne! T'es sensé être le Prince Charmant de ma Cendrillon! Et, genre, il est où, ton poney? T'es sensé me sauver de la Méchante Belle-Mère et après on serait, genre, entrain de s'enfuir en galopant dans un soleil couchant totalement romantique et tout le reste... Attend, je croyais que t'étais amoureux de la Méchante Belle-Mèr... Je veux dire, de Bielorussie?"

Toris eut un nouveau rire.

- "Tu es fou, Feliks. Quand à mademoiselle Bielorussie... Eh bien, je ne l'aime plus vraiment. J'ai un faible pour une personne nettement plus douce et jolie."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du petit blond qui le serra fort dans ses bras.

- "Je t'aime Liet."

- "Je t'aime aussi, Pologne."

Et, dans leur étreinte, on pouvait entendre les "BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM" de leurs deux cœurs réunis...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. C'est la première fois que je fais une traduction. Je répète que tout revient à Leech123!

Voilà! Review?


End file.
